The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbines. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to buckets in gas turbines.
Gas turbines include static blade assemblies that direct flow of a working fluid (e.g., gas) into turbine buckets connected to a rotating rotor. These buckets are designed to withstand the high-temperature, high-pressure environment within the turbine. Some conventional shrouded turbine buckets (e.g., gas turbine buckets), have radial cooling holes which allow for passage of cooling fluid (i.e., high-pressure air flow from the compressor stage) to cool those buckets. However, this cooling fluid is conventionally ejected from the body of the bucket at the radial tip, and can end up contributing to mixing losses in that radial space.